KaitoAoko Collection
by TheDoc811
Summary: Kuroba Kaito loves everything about Nakamori Aoko. Collection. of Their Shots. Don't own Magic Kaitou
1. Pajama Pants, Mops, & Thieves

**A/N I do not own Kaito, Aoko, or any Magic Kaitou characters.**

Kuroba Kaito

Nakamori Aoko loved everything about her best friend Kuroba Kaito.

She loved his cocky attitude.

She loved how he supported her.

She loved how he could always make her smile.

She loved how he stayed strong after his father died.

And yes, she even loved the way he flipped her skirt.

Kaito would never know her feelings. They were just friends, nothing more.

--

Kuroba Kaito loved everything about his friend Nakamori Aoko.

He loved how she walked.

He loved her hair.

He loved her determination.

He loved her undying support for her father.

And yes, he even loved the way she chased him with a mop.

Sadly, Aoko would never know his feelings. They were just friends, nothing more.

'Besides,' thought Kaito one day, 'She clearly likes Hakuba.'

Though Kaito wanted know for sure, and he had a plan.

--

Kaitou Kid slowly weaved his way through the various buildings to the balcony of the Nakamori household.

He had just sent a card announcing a heist in two nights' time to an esteemed businessman as to distract Nakamori-keibu from his daughter for the night.

Aoko was sitting in front of her vanity, slowly brushing her hair. She was wearing a pink tank-top and a pair of pink pajama pants with indiscernible shapes on them.

Kaitou Kid sat on the balcony, waiting for her to notice him. After ten minutes Kid got quite bored and knocked on the glass doors that led from her room to the balcony.

Aoko jumped and glared at him as she made way to the balcony. Once she realized who it was she exclaimed, "Give me one reason that I shouldn't call my father."

Kid had been expecting this and handed her a rose which he had just made appear.

Aoko took the rose and read the note attached, 'Then I would get in trouble.' She couldn't help herself; she smiled. "Fine. I won't call him now, but one move to steal something and I will."

"Arigato, Nakamori-san," Kaitou stepped into her room and found a picture of himself and Aoko on the first day of summer break. In the picture, Aoko was glaring at him because he was giving her bunny ears. "Is this your boyfriend?" he asked as if he didn't know.

"No," She said a bit sadly.

"But you like him don't you?"

"No," He stared at her, waiting to see if she would change her answer. Aoko shifted uncomfortably, "Maybe." He stared at her in amazement, but she took as if it made her uncomfortable. "Fine, yes. I do like him."

"Tell him, maybe he feels the same way. You've got nothing to lose." Kaitou tried to hide his smirk.

"I've got everything to lose!" She yelled. "I don't want to lose my beset friend." She said this more quietly.

"You don't have to listen to me," said Kaitou as he stepped closer to Aoko,. He wanted to convince her to tell him and get the hell out of there. "but you might regret not doing so if you don't. I've been in this situation before and I made a mistake. Trust me." He handed her another rose and left.

Kaitou Kid had noticed what was on Aoko's pajama pants after she admitted to liking him: fish.

And that is why he had wanted to get the hell out of there. Oh, and maybe to not blow his cover, but that wasn't as scary as the demons printed on her pants.

--

The next day at school Kuroba Kaito wondered all day is Aoko was going to listen to him. The night before he had wanted to tell her how he felt, but the fish had ruined the effect.

Aoko _had _been acting strangely all day, but he didn't draw attention to it.

After school, Aoko walked up to Kaito and asked, "What're doing now Kaito?"

"Nothing,"

"Wanna grab something to eat?"

Kaito hardly ever turned down food., so he said, "Sure."

They walked by a playground on the way to food and Aoko stopped and told Kaito to push her on the swings., just as they did when they were little.

--

"_Kaito! Come and push me on the swings!" said five-year-old Aoko Nakamori._

"_Aww, come Aoko! I just spun you on the carousel," protested Kaito._

"_Please!" And Kaito could never resist her cuteness, so he reluctantly agreed,_

_It was before his father died and before Aoko's dad became completely obsessed with catching Kid._

_--_

"Kaito! Earth to Kaito!" Aoko try to bring Kaito out from his day dream.

"Huh? Sorry, I spaced out."

"What were you thinking about?" She asked.

"The time you forced me to push you on these swings."

They were quiet for a moment before she said, "I like you Kaito."

"I know that Baka, that's why we're friends."

"No, I mean I _really _like you." She blushed, but he couldn't see because he was pushing her.

"Well, I really like you too Aoko."

"Huh? You do?"

"Yeah, always have. You just never noticed."

"Love, like?" She wanted to make sure they were on the same page.

"Yes."

"Huh?" She couldn't believe it.

"Stupid, I love you."

"I-I love you too Kaito." Aoko stopped swinging and turned around as best she could on the swing. Their lips met briefly before Aoko lost her balance and fell forward--straight on to Kaito, who just decided this would be an even better opportunity to kiss her.

After he kissed her he whispered in her ear, "All we've got to do now is burn those horrid pajama pants you have."

Aoko instantly knew that he was Kaitou Kid, but she didn't care anymore. She loved him. And he loved her, though Kaito would be suffering from some damage soon that involved her and a mop.

**A/N My first Kaito/Aoko fic! I love this pairing; they're hilarious! Please review ASAP. I want to know what you think! This is dedicated, by the way, to those who can't sleep, so they think of stories!**

**AirDragon717**


	2. Do Not Look At My Muffin

**A/N I do not own Magic Kaitou!**

Nakamori Aoko was in an evil mood today. She had a plan that would drive her best friend crazy; just to get him to admit something.

Aoko sat next to Kaito at lunch and placed a blueberry muffin on the lunch table in front of him.

"What's with the muffin Aoko?" Kaito asked.

"Kaito, I forbid you to look at my muffin." She walked away to seemingly get some milk, but in reality it was to watch Kaito fiddle around and try not to look at the muffin—and fail.

**(This is from Kaito's point of view now!)**

Ever since Aoko told me to not look at the muffin I had to watch it. I couldn't not keep my mind off the damn muffin.

It sat there on the table as innocent as ever and I could not stop staring at it. Several people came up to me and asked, "Kaito-kun, why are staring at the muffin?"

To which I would reply, "Cause I can't stop."

They just stared at me like I was crazy and slowly backed away. Eventually, after Hakuba backed away he ran into someone who toppled another person over and then another, etc..

"Kaito, do you give up now?" asked Aoko. I realized this was her idea of a game, and I was determined to win.

"No."

"If you can not stare at the muffin for two minutes, I'll make you lunch everyday for a week." That was definitely something I wanted to win. I always managed to forget my lunch, usually thinking about the new magic trick I'd show Aoko once we got to school. "But if I win. You have to answer one question, truthfully. Now that, however, was a big risk; though technically she had no way to tell if I was lying.

"Okay, deal." I was put under the care of Hakuba while Aoko happily skipped off to find something.

"Alright Kuroba, start." Hakuba started his stopwatch and I looked away from the muffin and began to think about my birthday the next week.

_1 minute later_

Thoughts of my birthday eventually led to memories of my birthday, many of which involved Aoko. Aoko caused me to think of the muffin, which I automatically looked at.

"Aha!" Hakuba yelled, "You lose."

'SHIT!' I thought. Now I'd have to lie to my best friend.

_Five minutes later. _

(No one's POV)

Aoko had gone to her locker to fetch a favor won in a bet with her father. She had bet that Kaitou Kid would send an announcement in the two days following the bet and her father had bet that it would only take one.

Though Aoko couldn't read Kaitou Kid's mind, she was a fair guesser. When the announcement had come to an esteemed businessman on the day she had bet on, she immediately had cashed in the favor.

Hakuba brought Kaito to the room, which Aoko had requested under the excuse that Kaito would be tutoring her.

"You lost?"

"Don't rub it in," Kaito looked sad to have lost a week's worth of free lunches.

"See you Aoko!" said Hakuba as he turned to leave.

"Thanks Hakuba," Aoko turned to Kaito, "Now you have answer one question, truthfully! And to make sure you do, I borrowed this from my dad." She held up a rather large box.

"What is it?" asked Kaito.

"A lie detector."

"Those never work," Or so he hoped.

"Then you won't mind if we use it, will you?"

"Um, well."

She took that as a yes and made Kaito sit down. She began to stick sensors to Kaito's forehead and wrists that would sense his brain waves and pulse, and then turned on the machine.

"Ok Kaito. Yes or no questions. Dad told me to start by asking a question we both know the answer to, so is your birthday next week?" She seemed bursting with joy at her very creative idea.

"Yes." Kaito's heart rate remained normal.

"Do you like me?"

"Yes." Heart rate normal

"As a friend?"

"Yes." Heart rate normal.

Now Aoko got to ask the question she had been waiting for; she had had to know if Kaito liked her as much as she liked him.

"Do you like me as more than a friend?"

Kaito blushed; he couldn't help it. Damn her, she had him. The dang lie detector actually worked. "Y-yes." He finally said and Aoko looked at the results. His heart rate was completely normal.

"Good, cause I love you too." She walked over to him and kissed him.

"All this for that?!" He pretended to be mad, before kissing her again. "I get to kiss you at least fifty more times because you put me through that." He then pretended to be traumatized.

"Fine by me." She pulled the sensors off of him, so that she could kiss him more easily.

She heard Kaito mutter, "Women.." In an annoyed voice and her one and only magic trick went into action.

"How the hell did your damn mop show up?!" How he hated that mop.

A/N Strange, I know. OOCness, I know. Though your opinions, I don't know. Be sure to tell me!

**AirDragon717**


	3. Steps To Stopping A Bored Kaitou

**A/N I do not own anything!**

Kuroba Kaito was bored. And that's very bad. Nakamori Aoko could only imagine what chaos would follow, though the fact that they're on a tour boat with school would not help the situation.

"Aoko," he whispered, so that the teacher could not hear.

"Yes, Kaito," She had dealt with Kaito being bored before and how several steps that would help her cope. The first was Stay Calm, so she did.

"I'm bored."

Step two: Distract him. "Count to a hundred," Stupid, yes, but it could be very effective. One time Kaito was bored during Phys Ed and was about blown up the gym with a smoke bomb, but then Aoko told him to count to a hundred. The crisis had been averted.

"I did," He looked at her with his brilliant blue eyes. "Twice."

"Count-"

"I don't want to."

"You're acting like a little kid," She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at him. Step three: Figure out his mood.

"Can I have a crayon and a piece of paper?" The students were allowed to bring pencils and a notebook to take notes on the trip if they wanted. Step Four: Make the mood harmless.

"Fine," She handed him such items (Kaito had forgotten them).

He immediately began doodling on the page, but refused to let Aoko see. Eventually, he stopped doodling and folded the page. When it was done it looked like a little person—with a hat and a monocle. He tossed the paper Kaitou Kid at Aoko.

"You made a paper Kid?" She had to admit; it did look like Kid.

"Uh-huh."

"I didn't know you were good at this kind of stuff. When did you learn how? You're always working."

"A magician never reveals his secrets." He waved a finger at her, and then recommenced doodling on another sheet of paper.

He held a small square piece of paper in front of Aoko's face and silently thanked God that he and Aoko were sitting in the back of the boat—out of the teacher's viewing range.

Aoko just stared at Kaito and his scrap piece of paper. Then Kaito winked and shook the square; it immediately began at least 6 feet tall. He quickly waved in front of Aoko while the teacher was fetching a visual aid, and Aoko disappeared. Of course Kaito knew where she went, but he wasn't going to say anything.

"Sensei!" He raised his hand, "Can I use the restroom?"

"Hai, Kuroba-kun. Go below deck and it's the first door on the right."

Of course Kaito already knew this. He had scouted out the boat as Kaitou Kid and had made some preparations the night before. He had the whole thing planned.

Two minutes later he was below deck and opening the door to the men's restroom, AKA Aoko's place of reappearance.

"Kaito! I am going to kill you." Thankfully, Kaito was the only one who had made preparations the night before, so Aoko didn't have her mop. Instead, she used a much sturdier plunger to try and take down her friend.

"I do all this to get us out of that lecture and you hit me with a plunger?"

"Baka!" She swung her weapon and missed, but the momentum of the plunger caused her to trip on said weapon's cover (to prevent germs from covering it). There wasn't much room in the small restroom and she fell—directly onto Kaito, who caught her with a small smirk at her misfortune.

Both soon realized their position and blushed profusely. Kaito took a moment to look at how beautiful Aoko looked. He had always had a crush on her and this really didn't help the situation; he was always thinking about how it would ruin their relationship as friends. But now—now, her hair fell around her face in a mess and her blue eyes were looking right at him. She was looking up at him, there were only about 5 or 6 inches between their lips and Kaito swore he saw—hopefulness in her eyes.

He weighed the choices in his mind. 1) Kiss Her. This was simple, but the problem was what if she didn't like him like that. She certainly seemed to like Hakuba better. 2) Don't Kiss Her. Kaito didn't like this option; his feelings would hide with the secret that he was Kaitou Kid.

Kuroba Kaito was bored. And now he knew how to solve his boredom, so he kissed Aoko. Aoko seemed startled at first but soon kissed him back with passion.

Their first kiss had been in a restroom, on a boat, on a school trip. To them it was the best thing that had ever happened; to others it was plain weird.

'Oh well,' thought Kaito before kissing Aoko again. "You know we should get back."

Aoko nodded, but kissed Kaito anyway.

No one saw the pair until after the boating trip ended at sunset.

A/N I know. My third Kaito/Aoko oneshot, but I like writing oneshots; they're much easier. I know it's kind of weird, but I don't want to sleep right now so..Review, please. I want to know if the characters are out of character.

**AirDragon717**


	4. Great Father

**A/N So hopefully you all saw the Magic Kaito special, but this is based on a scene from that. Because that scene is taken directly from the manga, you should probably recognize that too. If not, it's not that important. **

She always knew that he'd be a great father. He was different from anyone she'd ever met, yet he'd make the best father. Not that her father had done anything wrong, of course. Aoko understood that work was important, and she was proud to say that her father was out working to protect them.

Aoko still remembered the time when a small boy had tripped on their way home. Without thinking, Kaito had rushed to help him, using magic to make a small cow, "Moomoo-chan", for the boy. The boy had smiled before running home. She had smiled cryptically after watching the two interact, and Kaito couldn't figure out why.

She loved him, at least she knew that much, but she was worried that he didn't. So she kept up with their obvious game of cat and mouse. His magic versus her mop.

"Aoko?" Kaito nudged her, "Aoko?"

"Hmm?" she nearly jumped in surprise, having been lost in thought, "I'm surprised that you haven't flipped my skirt." Nakamori Aoko stated dryly.

"Today's color is blue," the young magician smirked, "It matches your school uniform."

"Kaito!" Her face slowly began to turn red.

"Aoko, just remember those anger management classes you took after you destroyed that window with your mop," Kaito started to back away slowly, "Just calm down."

"Calm down?!" she exclaimed, "You want me to calm down, Kaito, when every morning you look under my skirt? Pervert!" No one is quite sure how Aoko summoned her mop, but she had it in hand and was brandishing it menacingly in Kaito's direction.

Their teacher appeared and sighed, "Just one morning, I'd like to walk in without Nakamori-kun and Kuroba-kun fighting."

Aoko had again backed her best friend into a corner and was holding the mop to his chest, "Apologize, Kaito."

"I'd much rather do this," he leaned forward, kissed her, and ran as she stood there, stunned.

Aoko couldn't decide whether to grin or scowl, but she did know one thing: he probably liked her as much as she did him.

**A/N I'm sorry that it's so short, but I hoped you enjoyed my semi-drabble. Please review!**

**AirDragon717**


End file.
